Pepino
by remonrime
Summary: Todd Casil was in the midst of changing into a tee shirt when the Anti-Christ materialized in his bedroom PWP PeSquee. Citrus-ish


**A/N: I love the PeSquee pairing so so much. So here's a PWP citrus-type fic.**

* * *

"_¿Cómo __estás__, mi amigo?"_

Todd Casil was in the midst of changing into a tee shirt when the Anti-Christ materialized in his bedroom. The Son of the Devil sat prudishly at the end of Squee's bed, jean-clad legs crossed one over the other while he leaned back on the balls of his hands. Pepito's head was tilted at a slight angle, jagged black bangs brushing across his forehead where they layered around the jutting curl of his horns.

"Squeeeee!"

Pepito chuckled wryly to himself, a serpentine-like tongue briefly darting across his pierced lips. His fingers, clawed nails coated in a sleek black, drummed a broken a rhythm across the surface of the mattress, the tip of his boot tapping chaotically against the carpeted flooring. The Anti-Christ narrowed his eyes predatorily, a faint tint of pink veiling over his cheeks. He always loved getting a rise out of Squee.

Squee quickly drew the tee shirt over his head and tugged it into place, the material clinging to his lean body rather tightly. Maybe he shouldn't have washed it in with the white load . . .

"W-what are you doing here, Pepito?!" Squee stuttered, turning round to face his friend. A light flush delicately brushed across his face as he furrowed his brow in apprehension, twiddling his fingers to distract himself. He looked across at Pepito, who was casually lounging on his mattress, vermilion eyes glazed over and dancing in headiness. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hell training with your dad?"

Pepito merely nodded, an eerie grin spreading across his lips. He brushed a few jagged strands of his bangs to the side, tucking a lone stalk behind his ear where it feathered over and framed his tanned face. He briefly flashed his pointed teeth and responded with a sultry, _"Si, mi __corazón__, pero _I got a little too hot allí_ abajo."_

Squee faltered for a moment, the flush on his face tinting an even darker shade, before he gulped and settled his wide eyes on Pepito. Squee looked away then, rubbing gently at the nape of his neck. Years having to listen to Pepito converse in Spanish made Todd able to understand the language pretty darn well, however he lacked the ability to speak it fluently. Squee sighed and flushed a little more. "That's not a nice thing to say, Pepito."

"_¿Qué no?"_ Pepito laughed huskily. _"Ay, mi niño, pero yo no soy un persona muy _nice_, para empezar. _However_, tu es un excepcion porque _you're cute_ y te amo mucho."_

Squee stood in a daze, his hands falling to his sides. For a moment, he was too distracted by Pepito's use of Spanglish, which Squee absolutely loved, and it wasn't like he hadn't heard it before, but hearing Pepito say it to him again made his heart soar with the happiness that he very much lacked during his childhood. However, being as innocent as he was, Squee often found it very difficult to convey his feelings properly without ending up a quivering pile of malformed goo. So, instead of gushing out his feelings, Squee managed to blush and tilt his head down, stringy black strands of hair brushing over his eyes.

"T-thank you, Pepito, that m-means a lot," Squee whispered, too embarrassed to look up. There was a brief moment where neither of them said anything, the silence in the room comforting, until Squee heard Pepito shift on the bed. He looked up and found that Pepito had spread his thighs, lithe legs jutting out across the floor. Still leaning back on his hands, Pepito tilted his head up, a slithery pink tongue coming out to dart at one of the snake bites embedded at the corner of his mouth.

"_Ven __aquí__,"_ Pepito breathed. With those words alone, Squee felt as if he were drowning. He hadn't noticed before, but the tension in the room was so thick and high-strung that Squee felt smothered; utterly and completely lost in the ambiance of it all. His neck was rather hot, and maybe there were a few other places that seemed to be heating up as well, but Squee tried not to focus on those areas unless he absolutely had to. It seemed that now would be one of those times where he mostly certainly would have to.

"Come here, Squee," Pepito commanded again, his voice guttural and placid. Squee still couldn't find it in himself to move from his spot. Pepito surmised that he was either too afraid or too shy, both guesses very probable and highly likely. No matter how many times Pepito conveyed his obvious adoration for the boy, Squee was still stuck in that child-like mindset that differentiated him from the idiotic and hormone-driven teenagers of the world. Yes, he rather liked Squee like this if he could help it, and it just made it that much more enjoyable to tease the boy.

"Todd," Pepito hissed gruffly, red eyes scintillating. When the boy didn't move from his spot, Pepito chuckled and snapped his fingers. That single sound alone managed to ricochet off the walls, where it reverberated about the room back to Squee's ears. In that instant, Squee was now hovering a good five inches above the ground, staring wide eyed at Pepito. The Anti-Christ flicked his wrist and Squee zipped across the room in half a second, where he halted in mid-air between Pepito's spread thighs. Much to his relief, Squee was then gently lowered to the ground, the bottom of his feet thumping tepidly on the carpet.

Squee flinched when Pepito leaned forward and hooked his fingers through Squee's belt loops, tugging the boy forward. Pepito tilted his head up, pressing his cheek to Squee's flat stomach and steadily breathed in. Looking up once more, Pepito smiled sardonically and pressed the tip of his chin to Squee's lower abdomen.

"_¡Qué lindo!"_ Pepito breathed, rubbing his nose tenderly down Squee's stomach. "I love you so much that I want to eat you."

Withdrawing from him, Pepito leaned back, a mischievous grin scrawling across his lips while red eyes flashed brightly, before Pepito tugged a little harder, sending them both sprawling across the bed. Letting out a trademark squeal, Squee tried to pry himself away from his friend by pushing against Pepito's chest, however being a half-demon did have its many perks: inexorable strength being one of them.

Pepito gently caught Squee's wrists and brought them flush against his chest, placing soft, tender kisses on each of his slim fingers. Pepito uncurled Squee's digits, placing another kiss at the palm of his hand. The Anti-Christ cast an upward glance, glittering eyes peering through the jagged ends of his bangs.

"I know sometimes I make you uncomfortable," Pepito breathed, tapping the pads of his fingers along Squee's stomach. "And I know all that stuff that happened to you in the past accounts for it, but can I tell you this, _¿por favor?" _Squee nodded in confirmation as Pepito placed another gentle kiss on the inside of his wrist.

"I'll love you, _mi chiquito_. Even if you refuse to dish out your soul, I'll still love you," Pepito recited, placing both his hands on either side of Squee's face. He gently lowered the boy to his knees so that they could see each other eye to eye. Squee flushed, unable to contain the rapid beating of his heart. It hurt to some extent, but he tried to pay it no mind. "I'll give you the love your parents never gave you, and I'll protect you, even if that fucking scary-neighbor-man comes back."

To hear this from Pepito, it was as if a gentle wave of reassurance crested over Squee, offering safety and encouragement from one so unlikely to give it. Sure, he had shared many frights and scares in the past, from simply living under the roof of his neglectful parents and having to deal with Nny's relentless killings, to watching Pepito blow up the heads of anyone who dared to mess with him— really, this is what Squee needed to hear most of all. Pepito brushed aside a few strands of unruly hair across Squee's forehead and brought the shivering boy to his chest, burying his face within the nape of Squee's neck. He parted his lips against the taught flesh there and tenderly grazed the skin with the sharp points of his fangs. He grinned when he felt Squee shudder against him.

"_¿Se siente bien?"_ Pepito whispered as he pulled away, entwining his elongated fingers with Squee's. "I can make you feel even better_, mi chiquito, pero _we'll have to save that for later."

As if all the sexual tension had been drained from the room, Pepito peeled away from the quivering boy and flopped back onto the bed, clasping his hands over his stomach. He smiled a toothy grin, eyes slanting in content. Squee merely knelt by the edge of his bed, arms glued to his sides as his mind tried frantically to catch up with him. He could feel something brewing at the pit of his stomach, something warm and tingly and irrefutably satisfying, but the mystification pent up within him was warring and toying with his emotions until he couldn't even begin to identify them.

"Mom wants you over for dinner tonight," Pepito stated casually while sitting up from the bed. With a swift and quick leap, Pepito levitated off the bed and landed gracefully atop the carpet, hands clasped behind his back and a wicked grin most apparent. He held out his hand and cocked his head, strands of his hair sliding over his face. "We can go back now if you'd like and just chill out 'til it's ready."

Squee nodded despite being slightly traumatized and a tad bit shaken, and he really tried to overlook the fact that he was feeling entirely too warm. Pepito always managed to make him feel that way, much to Squee's discomfort. Nonetheless, he took the hand that was offered and wrapped his fingers around Pepito's palm, savoring the warmth that exuded from it. The Anti-Christ's body temperature was always overly raised.

Squee could feel the gentle rake of Pepito's claws running over the front of his hand, an odd sensation that made him smile. In a way, he was very glad that Pepito decided to show up when he did; Squee didn't feel like wasting the day away stuck in his room with nothing to do. His father was constantly working away in his study, blocking out everything and anything that tried to make contact with him, and his mother was too doped out on drugs to notice anything beyond her own comfort zone. To her, Squee was practically non-existent – he was a fossil now, withered down and broken into separate decaying pieces. Sometimes he preferred not to think of it that way, sometimes he would go even as far as to convince himself that this was all some ruse, a phase in his life that would surely pass someday when he was out and about and making a life of himself, whenever that would be.

Still lost in his thoughts, Squee immediately let out a terrifying shriek as he felt his insides churn, his intestines stretching and pulling until all he could feel was intense pain and the feeling of collapse. And in less time that it took to make him feel that way, the feeling faded and he felt perfectly fine. The pain had ultimately dissipated, and his blood was no longer rushing frantically to meet his heart's needs. He stood next to Pepito who was still clasping his hand within his own, swinging their arms back and forth in a rhythmic motion, even though no music was present. As warmth flooded his cheeks, Squee opened his mouth to protest.

"Pepito! Did we just apparate?!" he asked, astounded. Squee took a moment to look around, noticing that they had reappeared in Pepito's bedroom. The walls were painted a different color this week, a very dark and bold purple patterned with black circle-like whirlpools that spanned the entirety of the room. It wasn't a very tidy room, for Pepito was never a really tidy person, but it wasn't so messy that it was repulsive. There were a few clothes scattered here and there, a T-shirt hanging off a dresser drawer, shoes scattered across the floor and even a few empty candy wrappers piled into a corner – it wasn't anything Squee couldn't remedy. He decided after dinner he would clean up Pepito's room, whether he liked it or not.

"This isn't _Harry Potter_ Squee," Pepito countered at his friend's earlier comment, arching his pierced brow.

"O-oh, right," Squee muttered, rubbing his thumb over Pepito's. He flushed. "You've never done that with me before, it's painful." Pepito took a moment to look at him, a brief flash of concern flitting past his face, before squeezing Squee's hand.

"I'm sorry_, mi amor,"_ he said genuinely, voice low and soft. "It only happens the first time, _prometo_."

"Y-you mean, we're gonna' do that again?!" Squee asked, astounded. He really didn't know if he'd like to try that stunt any time soon; it had felt too weird and foreign and very discomforting. "Can't we just do it the normal way: walk?"

Pepito scoffed. "Why walk when you can teleport?" Squee frowned at that.

"You're the embodiment of laziness, Pepi," Squee commented with a smile, shaking his head. "Just give me a heads up next time." Pepito nodded, before tugging gently at his hand and leading him towards his bed. It was a rather small bed, meant to fit one person, but that was only because Pepito wanted to save space for his room to fill it with other things, like cosmopolitan lounge chairs and a small rounded coffee table to place drinks and other things on. Squee sat down on the edge of the bed, wiggling into the mattress to get comfortable while Pepito took a seat beside him. The Anti-Christ turned to him then, an impish smile slinking across his lips. He placed a clawed hand on Squee's thigh, index finger tracing an intricate pattern along the material of Squee's jeans.

"Now, where were -- ?" Pepito stopped and backed away, turning his body straight once more before looking at the door to his bedroom. Squee tensed as well, following along with his friend's line of sight.

"What is it?" Squee asked quietly. Pepito turned to him and muttered, "Mom Alert."

Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, a highly feminine-tinged voice rang from just outside Pepito's door, "Pepi, sweety, I just knew you were here! Can I come in? I brought snacks!"

Pepito rolled his eyes and smiled, "Come in, _mamá."_

With a slight turn of the doorknob, Rosemary Diablo ventured into her son's bedroom with a platter balanced in her hands. Her neat, blond hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail that trailed down the length of her back, and her summer dress trailed softly behind her. She smiled when her eyes landed on Todd, eager to please her frequent guest. Once Pepito caught sight of what was on the platter, his eyes widened and his smile lengthened.

"Mmm_, pepino._ Nice one,_ má_," Pepito thanked her, immediately springing up from the bed and trekking towards his mother. She handed the platter into his eager hands and smiled brightly.

"No problem, sweety. Oh, and there's already lemon on it too," she replied and turned to Squee. "Todd, hun, are you thirsty?"

"I got it covered mom," Pepito cut in. He had already taken a seat on his bed and was now shoving a thick cucumber into his mouth, pointed teeth crushing into the crisp vegetable. Rosemary merely nodded and flashed another smile, before taking her leave and shutting the door softly behind her.

"Alright, _qué queres tomar?"_ Pepito asked through a mouthful of cucumber, licking at his fingers.

"Uh, you got any Diet Poop?" Squee asked, tentatively picking a cucumber out with his fingers. He raised the slice to his lips and nibbled a bite out of it. "And salt too?"

"Oh yeah, forgot," Pepito exclaimed. "We also need _pico de gallo _and _Tapatio."_ With a snap of his fingers, the soda, salt, pico de gallo and a cold bottle of Tapatio appeared on the bed. Pepito reached his arm across the bed and snagged the salt, sprinkling it over the entire platter of cucumber. "We'll divide it in half. I don't know why you don't like this stuff on it. It's bomb that way."

Squee rolled his eyes and let out a small scoff when Pepito shook his head as if Squee were crazy. The boy replied, "I don't understand how **you** can eat it that way. Makes the pepino too sweet and spicy. I like the sour!"

With a grimace, Squee watched as Pepito sprinkled his side of the pepino with pico de gallo, before drenching it with Tapatio. Raising a cucumber slice to his lips, Pepito took a swift bite out of it, fluttering his eyes. "Ah, this is the shit."

Squee picked up another slice and popped it into his mouth, letting the sour bite of the lemon juice run down his throat while the salt tickled the roof of his mouth. If he hadn't met Pepito, he wouldn't even know what pepino was, or half of the condiments that Pepito always sprinkled on top of it. He would have missed out on a wonderful snack.

Considering all the years he knew Pepito, it gave Squee a great deal of satisfaction to know that he often got to experience Pepito's culture on a daily basis, almost as if it were his as well. Whether it be Satanic rituals or Mexican fiestas, Squee was able to open his eyes to a cultural experience that most people never got to see, unless they tried hard enough. While he was musing to himself, he could hear Pepito smacking and licking his lips, small huffs of breath escaping his mouth as he tried to cool off his tongue.

"Can I have some of your soda?" he asked, licking his fingers free from chili. Squee scowled, grabbing at his soda and pressing it to his chest.

"You'll get chili on it!" Squee protested. "I don't wanna' drink spicy soda! Can't you just poof one into existence?" He watched Pepito stall for a moment, before tilting his head, a light grin gracing his lips.

"I could do that, but I want to share with you," Pepito said slowly, slanting his eyes. He licked his lips one more time and winked. "Would **you** rather cool down my mouth instead?"

"U-um, b-but --!" Squee never got to finish. With a snap of his fingers, the pepino platter vanished and Pepito leaned across the bed, placing a wet kiss on Squee's lips. Squee stilled; he could hear the wild drum of his heart beating, he could feel the blood rushing through the tangled web of his veins, and he could feel his face heat up with a heady flush that nearly caused him to faint. Pepito continued to sloppily kiss his mouth, soft lips tenderly kneading into Squee's. Meanwhile, Todd could feel the bottom of his belly swell with heat, a tingly pooling heat that spiraled in warmth with each practiced move of their lips.

And right when Squee was getting lost to the sensation of it all, Pepito broke away, eyes lidded and breath labored. The Anti-Christ licked his lips again, a slight flush to his cheeks. "You taste like _limón_."

"And you taste spicy," Squee whispered breathlessly. His lips were tingling with the spicy residue Pepito had left there and even though he usually didn't take to spicy things very well, he found that this time wasn't so bad.

"Better get used to it, gets a lot spicier in Hell_, mi chiquito_," Pepito breathed, once more leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Squee's lips. He then pressed another one, and another one, and another one once more, until they were both hungrily kissing each other, lips locked and sliding tenderly against one another. Squee could feel the slight flick of Pepito's wet tongue that occasionally brushed past his teeth and tickled his lips, surprisingly cool. But then, Squee suddenly backed away when his own tongue brushed against Pepito's slippery appendage. Todd stared at him flabbergasted, lips swollen and plump.

"Since when did you have a tongue piercing?!" Squee exclaimed. Pepito shrugged and looked away, wiping at his mouth. He smiled.

"I got it in Hell today," Pepito said through a grin. His vermilion eyes flashed. "Why, _queres uno tambien?"_

Squee blanched.

* * *

**A/N: If you can't understand Spanish, oh well.**

**I'm kidding, I'll put up translations later. xD**


End file.
